


The Greatest Adventure

by OnceUponACaskett



Series: Pregnancy and Parenthood [2]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin (2019)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Sequel to my story, "The Greatest Gift." Aladdin and Jasmine navigate pregnancy and parenthood in a series of one-shots that aren't in any specific chronological order. The rating may go up depending on each chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading “The Greatest Gift.” It pleases me to no end that you guys loved it! So after much encouragement, I decided to go ahead with my plans to write a follow up to it. This fic is going to be a series of one-shots that take place during random stages of Jasmine’s pregnancy and after their child is born. They’ll be in no specific order so I’ll be hoping around all over the place with the timeline.
> 
> If you guys have anything specific you would like to see for this fic, then feel free to send it in the form of a review or in a private message. I already have a couple prompts that I plan on working on first, but I’ll get to everything as soon as I can. Enjoy!

_“Baba, come look at this!” A 5-year-old Aladdin stood on his tiptoes to peer at the fine silk laid out at the vendor’s stall. His mother’s birthday was coming up soon and he was sure they could save up enough to get her something nice. They weren’t the richest people in Agrabah, but they certainly weren’t out on the streets begging for food. They made enough to get by._

_“Baba?” Aladdin turned around, expecting his father to be close. He frowned when he couldn’t find him nearby. “Baba, where are you?” He wandered the marketplace, going from stall to stall in hopes of spotting his father._

_“Baba?” With each passing minute, Aladdin could feel panic setting in._

_“Baba?”_

_Where was he?_

_“Baba?!”_

_He wouldn’t just leave him there, right?”_

_“Baba?!”_

_It felt like invisible walls were closing in around him. His eyes searched the crowd frantically, but nowhere could he find a familiar face._

_“Baba?!”_

Aladdin sat up with a gasp, his chest heaving. His heart was racing a mile a minute as his sweat-soaked night shirt clung to him. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at his sleeping wife, extremely grateful that his nightmare hadn’t woken her.

She’d been exhausted as of late. With a country still to run and a baby well on its way, moments of peace and relaxation were a rare occasion nowadays. By the palace healer’s estimation, Jasmine was due to give birth in just a couple short months. Not nearly long enough, in Aladdin’s opinion.

When Jasmine had first told him she was pregnant, he’d been utterly shocked. Then shock quickly morphed into glee. He was going to be a father. But as the weeks passed by, doubt began to creep into his mind. Was he ready for this? Was he ready to take responsibility for someone’s life other than his own?

The only thing that had stopped him from having a full-blown panic attack several times was the knowledge that Jasmine would be right there with him. Obviously, this would be her first child too, but he’d seen the way she handled herself when dealing with diplomats, delegates, and court officials. They thought her a sheep when really, she was one of the wolves. If she could rule a country, then he didn’t doubt that she’d easily navigate the struggles of motherhood.

But him?

He’d spent nearly his entire life running through the streets of Agrabah and stealing to get what he needed. His father wasn’t there and his mother had passed away soon after his sixth birthday. How could he be the father his child needed if he had no idea what a father was supposed to do?

Slipping out of bed, he quietly padded across the room to the grand double doors that led outside to the balcony. More and more he’d found his sleep disturbed by his terrible dreams and so he would come out here to clear his head.

He didn’t know how long he’d been leaning against the railing when a voice startled him back to reality.

“Aladdin?” Jasmine walked over to him and put her hand on his arm. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” he said, plastering a fake smile on his face.

But Jasmine saw right through him. She always did.

“Something’s bothering you. I’ve noticed it these past few weeks. Tell me the truth.” She rarely used her Sultana voice on him, but when she did, he was helpless to do anything but obey.

“It’s just….” He sighed. “I never told you what happened to my parents, did I?”

She shook her head. “All you’ve ever said is that you lost them both when you were very young. I never wanted to pry any further because I didn’t want to dredge up potentially painful memories.”

“In a way, yes, I lost them both. But technically the only one I truly lost was mother.” He blinked back the tears that were suddenly threatening to form. “She died shortly after I turned six. It was some disease. It ate away at her until there was almost nothing left.”

“I’m sorry, Aladdin,” Jasmine said, stepping close to wrap her arm around his waist.

He laid his cheek on the top of her head, her long, flowing hair tickling his face. He could practically hear the hesitation in her voice when she asked him, “What about your father?”

Aladdin was silent for a long moment, content to hold his wife and not disturb the peacefulness surrounding them. Finally, he spoke.

“He and I were at the marketplace just looking around. I was looking for a gift for my mother. One second he was there and then when I turned around to get his attention…He was gone.

“I searched everywhere for him; yelled his name up and down the street a thousand times…But he wasn’t there. Eventually I went home to tell my mother. We waited for days to see if he would come back. But he never did.”

“He just…vanished?” Jasmine asked, voice incredulous.

“He didn’t just vanish. He left us,” Aladdin said. His jaw was clenched in anger as all of the memories came flooding back to him. “He abandoned us. His wife and son. His _family_.”

“…Does this have anything to do with your ever-increasing nightmares?”

Aladdin stiffened. “How do you know about those?”

Jasmine rolled her eyes. “You try to hide it well, but we _do_ share a bed. And I’m seven months pregnant. I’m not getting much sleep. Sometimes I catch the end of your dream and then you wake up terrified. I’ve wanted to talk to you about it, but I was waiting for you to say something first.”

Aladdin looked down sheepishly. “I’m sorry, Jasmine. I wanted to talk to you, but I just…I just didn’t know what to say. Or _how_ to say it.”

“It’s okay.” She led them over to a divan that was sitting nearby. Now, why are you having nightmares about your father all of sudden?” When he didn’t respond, she continued to push. “Is it because you’re about to become a father yourself?”

Aladdin could’ve cried at how easily Jasmine had figured him out. They had only been married just a little over a year yet she knew him practically better than he knew himself. Instead, he let out a quiet laugh and shook his head. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“You know, how do you seem to immediately know what’s wrong?”

Jasmine smirked and held her head high with mock arrogance. “It’s just one of my many talents.”

Aladdin chuckled, knowing full well that she was joking, and yet he also knew that there was quite a bit of truth her statement. His wife was far too humble to ever outright admit it, but he had no problem in doing so.

“Aladdin.” Jasmine’s tone indicated that she was waiting for him to say something.

He sighed. “I’m just…I’m scared.”

“Of what?”

“I don’t know. Everything,” he sighed. “It’s just, I don’t have many memories of my father. And the ones I do have…Well it’s mostly just him being distant and pulling away from us. I guess he was getting ready to leave then. How can I be a good father to our child when I don’t even know what a good father is supposed to be like? My own clearly isn’t the greatest example.”

“Aladdin,” Jasmine began, taking his hand and rubbing soothing circles with her thumb. “We’re not our parents. Your father abandoning you when you were so young doesn’t dictate your future _now_. Do you want to know how I know that you’ll be a great father? Because I. Know. You.

“You’re the kind of man who uses his last wish with a magical genie to set him free. Instead of using it for your own gain, you chose to help a friend. When you were living on the streets, scrounging for food, you would give what you had to little boys and girls who maybe needed it more. You have a heart of gold, Aladdin. And you should never doubt the kind of man you are. After all, I wouldn’t have married someone who wasn’t smart, caring, and genuine.

“This baby,” she continued,” is _beyond_ lucky to have you. As am I. You will _never_ make the mistakes your father did. It’s not who you are.”

There were times when Aladdin didn’t think he could possibly love Jasmine any more than he already did. Yet somehow, she kept proving him wrong.

He leaned over and captured her mouth in a slow but fierce kiss, his free hand coming up to tangle in her hair.

“I love you,” he murmured against her lips.

“I love you too,” she replied once they had parted. She cradled his jaw in one of her hands and stared deep into his eyes. “Listen to me, Aladdin. There is no such thing as the ‘perfect parent.’ We’re going to mess up. A lot. And there are going to be times where neither of us have any clue what we should be doing. But we’ll get through it. Because we have each other. There’s nothing we can’t face as long as we do it together.”

Aladdin pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes to take in the moment of peace and relief that washed over him. As usual, Jasmine was right. There was still a part of him that was beyond nervous and scared about becoming a father. But no longer was it screaming at him.

Jasmine stood up and, wordlessly, Aladdin followed suit, trailing right behind her into their bedroom. He laid on the bed as Jasmine immediately snuggled up to his side, her large belly preventing her from completely draping herself over him. He wrapped an arm around her and felt something tap his side.

Glancing down, he smiled softly as he realized it was the baby kicking. He laid his free hand across Jasmine’s stomach and waited while the kicking gradually died down.

_I don’t know if I’ll be the best father in the world,_ he mentally told the baby. _But I know that I’ll be the best father I can be for you. I promise._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine goes into labor and despite tradition normally saying otherwise, Aladdin is by her side the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. It really means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying this fic so much. Like I said, all these chapters are pretty much in no specific chronological sequence. And I asked you all whether you thought they would have a boy or girl and 4 people said girl, 2 people said boy, and 1 person didn’t have a preference either way. Well some of you were right and some of you ended up being wrong.
> 
> This chapter was inspired by TamyWhiteRose who left a review and said, “As Jasmine was against the marriage law, I can imagine Aladdin by her side when the time comes!”

Jasmine had been feeling off pretty much all day. Every now and then, she would experience these small cramps in her lower abdomen. In her opinion, though, they hadn’t been painful or frequent enough to warrant a visit to the healer’s.  She had been stuck in trade renegotiations all day with diplomats from Sherebad and her own advisors and she couldn’t see it ending anytime soon.

Sherebad was one of their closest allies, if not _the_ closest. There was no bad blood between them, but Jasmine had yet to hear of any kind of negotiations between any two countries—friendly or otherwise—that didn’t take forever to settle.

A sharp spasm hit her belly and the intensity of it nearly forced her to double over in pain. Jasmine bit her lip to keep from crying out.

There was no doubt in her mind what was happening: she was going into labor. Her baby had been trying to alert her all day that they were on their way and, foolishly, she had ignored it. The signs were there, but the constant bickering from the men in the room had distracted her from seeing them.

A few short minutes later, she felt another pang, this one causing sweat to form on her brow. This baby was coming and they were coming _now_. There was no way this was going to wait until after negotiations were done. Loudly clearing her throat, Jasmine stood from her seat, gathering everyone’s attention.

“Sultana, is there something you would like to add?”

Jasmine shook her head. “Not with regards to trade, Nazim. However, I’m afraid we’ll have to put this meeting on hold for the time being. Now, gentlemen, if you’ll excuse me, I must go find the palace healer and have this baby.”

She had never seen a group of men look so startled and wide-eyed in her life. Not even when she, a woman, took the throne. On a normal day, she would’ve laughed. Today was not a normal day, though. Today, she was going to become a mother.

\--------------------

“Where is he, Dalia?” Jasmine said in between contractions.

“They’re out looking for him now. I’m sure they’ll find him soon.”

“They better.” Jasmine was grateful that Dahlia was there, but she wanted her husband. She wanted Aladdin.

Dalia and Genie had shown up in Agrabah a couple weeks ago after leaving to travel on their new boat. Neither had wanted to chance missing the birth of their dear friends’ baby.

In addition to Dalia and the palace healer with her, Jasmine also had one of the best midwives in the country present. The healer was there to simply make sure Jasmine’s health remained stable, but the midwife would be the one to take part in the actual delivery.

Several long minutes passed with her contractions getting closer together when she heard loud noises outside the room. Aladdin burst through the door, Genie hot on his heels. Aladdin ran over to his wife and knelt by her side.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said trying to catch his breath. He and Genie had been walking through the market outside the palace when a guard had come running up to them, informing them that the Sultana was about to give birth. It took a second for the words to process, but when they did, Aladdin leapt into a sprint, weaving through the crowd with only a single thought in his mind: get to Jasmine.

“You’re not late,” Jasmine replied through gritted teeth. Another contraction rolled through her and she grabbed onto Aladdin’s hand, squeezing it tight. “You’re right on time.”

“Sultana, I simply cannot have this many people crowding the room,” the midwife said. “My Prince, I’m sorry, but you and your friend must leave. Childbirth is no place for men.”

“No!” Jasmine protested. “He stays. I want him with me.”

The midwife hesitated. Tradition dictated that husbands were supposed to stay out of the delivery room. But after all, Jasmine had already turned tradition on its head by becoming ruler of Agrabah. So why no this too?  “Are you sure, Sultana?”

“Do not question me right now.”

The midwife bowed her head. “My apologies, Your Majesty.”

“Dalia,” Jasmine turned toward her former handmaiden. She didn’t exactly want to kick her friend out of the room, but she also wanted this to be something that she and Aladdin would experience for themselves.

Dalia smiled at her, nodding her understanding, and began leading Genie away. “We’ll be waiting outside in the hallway.”

The second the door closed behind them, Jasmine cried out in pain.

The midwife knelt between her open legs, and pushed up the nightgown Jasmine was wearing to check how far along she was.

“Won’t be much longer now, Sultana. You’re nearly there.”

Aladdin looked at Jasmine, concern written all over his face. “What can I do?”

“Just don’t let go of my hand.”

He brought her hand up to his lips and brushed a kiss against her knuckles. Glancing around, he spotted a clean rag at the edge of the bed. He grabbed it and brought it up to her forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat that lay there.

The midwife checked between Jasmine’s legs again and inhaled deeply. “Alright, Sultana. It’s time. When the next contraction hits, you must push as hard as you can. Only stop when I say to.”

Jasmine felt a shiver of anxiety roll down her spine. This was it. She and Aladdin were about to meet their child for the first time. They were about to become parents. She saw Aladdin’s eyes go wide as that realization dawned on him too.

When the now familiar intense pain rolled through her again, she steeled herself and bore down, pushing with all her might. After a moment, the midwife told her to stop.

“Okay, take a breath, Sultana, and do the same when the next one comes.”

A few minutes and several contractions passed and Jasmine already felt like all of her strength was gone. How on earth was she supposed to push this baby out? She’d probably have an easier time scaling a mountain all by herself.

“I don’t think I can do it anymore,” she panted.

“Don’t say that.” Aladdin got up and sat beside her. “Of course you can. You’re the strongest person I know, Jasmine. You lead an entire country everyday despite so many out there willing you to fail. You helped save the people of Agrabah when an evil sorcerer decided he wanted to take over. You proved your father wrong and showed him that you were the right choice to become heir to the throne.

“There’s nothing you can’t do if you set your mind to it. And I know the woman that _I_ married would never give up this easily…Also…you don’t really have a choice in this. That baby’s coming out now and I don’t think they’re gonna wait for you.”

Jasmine let out a breathless laugh and began to sit up amongst the mound of pillows surrounding her. Maybe she’d be able to push better like this.

Aladdin, immediately understanding what she was about to do, put a hand on her back to help her up. “Here,” he said, “lean forward.” When she complied, he propped a couple pillows up and crawled behind her, his legs on either side of her.

She sat back against his chest, extremely grateful for all of his support—both emotionally and now physically as well. A shockwave of pain shot through her and she screamed in agony as she pushed once more. It felt like she was being torn in half. Her lower half was on fire and her brain was telling her to stop in order to get rid of the pain. Ignoring those thoughts, she soldiered on.

Jasmine’s grip on Aladdin’s hands tightened even further as she clenched her jaw and kept pushing.

“Okay, Your Majesty, the head’s out.”

Jasmine heaved a sigh of relief and tried to get her breathing under control during the short moment of rest she had in between contractions.

“Now comes the hardest part,” the midwife said.

“You mean everything else was easy?” Aladdin replied incredulously.

The midwife chuckled and shook her head. “Oh of course not. But now the shoulders need to come out. They’re the widest part of the body, even for a newborn.”

Jasmine groaned, suddenly regretting every single life choice that had led up to this moment. “This is so your fault,” she told her husband. “You’re never allowed to touch me ever again.”

Aladdin had the good sense to not argue with her just then. “Yes, dear.”

Gathering every ounce of strength left in her, Jasmine took a deep breath and then bore down.

“Keep going, you’re almost there!” The midwife had a blanket at the ready between Jasmine’s legs.

“C’mon, Jasmine, a little more. Break my hand if you have to,” Aladdin said, his mouth close to her ear.

Jasmine gave one last push, screaming so loud, she was sure the rest of Agrabah could hear her. Suddenly, she felt something give way and the immense pressure within her immediately dissipated. A few seconds later, the sound of crying filled the air and the midwife held up a wriggling, red-faced baby.

Unable to hold herself up anymore, Jasmine fell back completely, letting Aladdin take all of her weight. She felt him press featherlight kisses to her cheek and neck.

“You did it,” he murmured. “I’m so proud of you.” His arms gently encircled her stomach.”

The palace healer walked over and began a quick examination of her to make sure that the delivery hadn’t affected her health negatively in any way. It was a minute later when he stepped back and confirmed that she seemed perfectly fine.

“I’ll be back later to do another check up on you, Sultana,” he told her. “But everything looks normal. Don’t hesitate to send for me if something should arise.”

“Thank you, Rashad. Could you tell our friends waiting outside that everything went well?”

The healer bowed his head. “Of course, Your Majesty. And congratulations on the babe.”

Speaking of, Jasmine’s attention was brought back to the midwife who was coming over, the baby securely wrapped in a soft blanket.

“Would you like to see your little girl now?”

Jasmine felt all the breath knocked out of her at the revelation that she had a daughter. She held out her arms and the midwife placed the bundle into them. Looking down, Jasmine couldn’t help the smile the slowly grew on her face.

Her daughter had a head full of dark hair and the smallest button nose she’d ever seen. Her little lips were pursed as she slept, completely oblivious to all the attention that was on her.

“Oh,” Aladdin breathed in awe. This was his daughter. And she was the most precious thing he’d ever laid eyes on. He swallowed down a lump in his throat but didn’t bother to try to stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

“Are you crying?” Jasmine asked.

“Yeah,” he admitted, unashamed of it.

“Me too,” she said, laughing softly so as to not jar the baby awake.

“She’s so beautiful,” Aladdin said, brushing his hand lightly over the baby’s head.

“Yeah, she is. What should we name her?”

“How about…” Aladdin started, “Amina?”

He heard Jasmine inhale sharply. “After my mother?”

Aladdin nodded. “Her name was Mina and I figure we could honor her with it, but also not give our daughter the exact same name.”

Jasmine looked over her shoulder at him and smiled softly. “I love it. And I love you.”

Aladdin pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. “I love you too.” He paused for a second before saying, “So…a little while back when you were…you know.”

“Pushing your child out of my body?”

“Yes, that. You, uh, you said that I wasn’t ever allowed to touch again after this…Were you serious about that?”

Jasmine stared at him, unimpressed, and raised an eyebrow. “What do you think?”

Aladdin chuckled nervously under her gaze. “I, uh…I think I should probably drop this conversation now and not bring it back up for another couple months at least.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a girl! Surprise! I’m grateful for the name suggestions that some of you sent me, but in the end, I went on a few baby naming websites and settled on “Amina.” Thank you for reading this and I hope you all liked it. Let me know if there’s anything else you would like to see happen and I’ll see what I can do. Some chapters will be longer than others depending on how much inspiration hits me and what I feel like I can do with a prompt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Before Jasmine could respond to his ludicrous statement, they heard the door to the council chambers creak open. She frowned in confusion when she saw nobody enter. That is, until a light tug on her sleeve caused her to look to her left. A smile crept up on her face as she stared down at her daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came from SkyDreamer12 on FF.net who said, “I personally would love to see Aladdin trying (and failing) to keep their kid out of a council meeting or something.” I kind of took this in a little bit of a different direction than I’d originally planned. I feel like I ended up making this more about Jasmine and the council rather than Amina, but that’s the way the words came out. Oh well, it be like that sometimes.
> 
> Also, everything about Agrabah's government and how it functions is completely made up and I'm winging it to make it fit the story. I know that basically none of what I write is historically accurate to the Middle East in any way, but you know what? That's why it's called "fiction".

“They have encroached upon our territory for the sixth time in half as many weeks,” a councilman shouted, pounding his fist on the table. “That is an act of war!”

Jasmine could’ve rolled her eyes at Faizan’s theatrics. Sometimes, he was nearly as bad as Jafar had been. Why were men so eager for war when there were other ways of handling things? Ways that would spare countless lives from unnecessarily being spent.

“Kashar is simply doing some military exercises,” another replied. “They are no threat to us.”

“Then they can do their so called ‘exercises’ on _their_ side of the border!” Faizan fired back, the venom dripping from his voice. “Those inbred rats—”

“Councilman,” Jasmine snapped, “you _will_ keep a civil tongue in this room or I will have my guards remove it for you.” Just because she was against war if it could be avoided, didn’t mean that she was about to let chaos run amok in her own court. Faizan had never respected her, even when she wasn’t Sultana. The only way to reign him in was to match fire with fire.

The man’s lips twitched as he failed to keep a sneer off his face. “My sincerest apologies, _my lady_.”

Jasmine let the subtle hit at her title slide for the time being. She was the ruler of Agrabah. And as such, she was to be addressed by either “Sultana” or “Your Majesty.” The only people she allowed to call her by the more informal “my lady” were her handmaidens and Hakim, yet even _he_ rarely did so.

“However, my point still stands,” Faizan continued. “Kashar need to be put in their place. They’re intentionally crossing the border to see how we’ll respond. We must send our soldiers up there to—”

“To what?” Jasmine interrupted. “To start a war? To die?”

“To send a message. And yes, should it come to it: to die. Because that’s what soldiers do.”

Before Jasmine could respond to his ludicrous statement, they heard the door to the council chambers creak open. She frowned in confusion when she saw nobody enter. That is, until a light tug on her sleeve caused her to look to her left. A smile crept up on her face as she stared down at her daughter.

“Now how did you find your way in here?” she asked, picking the girl up and sitting her on her lap.

“I hide from Baba,” Amina giggled.

“You’re hiding from Baba? So I take it he doesn’t know you’re here?”

The little girl shook her head, feeling ever so proud of herself as she grinned from ear to ear.

Jasmine chuckled. There was no denying that Amina was every bit their child. She had Jasmine’s wit and insatiable appetite for curiosity along with Aladdin’s humor and deceptive cleverness. And she was only three years old. They were certainly in for a wild ride when she got older, but Jasmine wasn’t allowing herself to focus on that now.

Remembering where she was, Jasmine’s attention snapped back to the waiting council. A few didn’t seem to mind the interruption, even going so far as to smile with amusement at the Princess when she waved “hello” to them. Others, like Faizan, weren’t as impressed.

Ignoring the disapproving glares, Jasmine smoothed down her daughter’s hair and addressed the men before her.

“ _This_ , gentlemen, this is why I refuse to go to war. Especially over something so trivial. You may think that sending soldiers to the border—to Kashar—is no big deal. But the soldiers you send—the soldiers that _I_ send? They’re fathers. Brothers. Sons and uncles.” She swallowed and thought of Aladdin. “Husbands. They have families in Agrabah. And for me to ask them to go to war with a country that has never shown an ounce of malice towards us in the last two decades…That, to me, is unimaginable.”

Jasmine pressed a kiss to Amina’s temple. “And even if some of those men have no families. Even if they’re all alone and they that no one’s left to care about them. Well they’d be wrong. Because _I_ care about them. Those are _my_ people. When I took the throne after my father, I swore to do everything in my power to protect and serve them. Yet here some of you sit, asking that I declare war.

“Councilman Faizan, you say that dying is what soldiers are meant to do. But it’s not what they _have_ to do. Not if I can prevent it.”

Jasmine put her arms around her daughter and stood from her chair. She had everyone’s eyes trained on her with rapt attention. “I will _not_ go to war if this can be resolved peacefully. I will _not_ see my people needlessly die.” She cleared her throat and went on.

“Have a message sent to Kashar and inform them that we are aware they’ve entered our territory. We will allow them one week from when the message is delivered to pull all of their men back across the border. If they have not complied by the deadline, then we will arrange a meeting between their King and I where we can discuss and settle this matter once and for all.”

“And if that still doesn’t work?” Ilyas, another councilman, prodded.

She paused and shifted Amina in her arms. “We’ll cross that bridge _if_ we get to it. Now that we’ve found a reasonable answer for this problem, I believe we can—”

“Jasmine!” Aladdin came rushing through the doors, his eyes wild and frantic. “I can’t find Amina! She was here one minute and then the next thing I knew she wasn’t. She—” He stopped when he finally noticed the child sitting calmly in his wife’s arms. His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “But…how did…?”

Jasmine bit her lip to stifle her laughter and strode over to him. “She is truly _your_ daughter. She slipped past you _and_ the guards to get here.”

“Baba!” Amina exclaimed. “I hide from you, I hide from you. I’s sneaky!”

Aladdin couldn’t keep the proud smile off his face as relief simultaneously washed over him. He let Jasmine transfer her to his arms and bounced her on his hip a couple times. “Yeah, you sure are! But try not to do that again, Amina. You scared Baba.”

“I can’t believe you were outsmarted by our three-year-old,” Jasmine snorted.

Aladdin shot her a look. “How about you try to wrangle this wild child in for a day?”

“Oh, I have no problem at all with keeping track of her.”

“Yeah, well, that’s because you’re perfect,” Aladdin said sweetly, giving her that cheeky grin of his.

“Save the flattery for later, dear. I have a meeting I have to get back to.”

Aladdin glanced over her shoulder and nearly winced at some of the heated looks he was getting. He had no idea how Jasmine was able to put up with these old, spiteful geezers day in and day out. He thanked his lucky stars that he didn’t usually didn’t have to.

“Yeah, of course. Sorry about the interruption.”

“It’s okay. I’ll see you both later tonight for supper.”

He turned to leave but stopped when she called after him.

“Oh and Aladdin? Try not to lose our daughter this time.”

And just to piss off some of the councilmen who hated him for originally having been a commoner, Aladdin smirked and said, “Our Princess has street rat blood in her. I make no promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Initially I’d thought this was going to be one of my more challenging chapters to do because I didn’t know how writing the council would go. But it ended up flowing out of my pretty easily so thank god for that. Let me know what you think of this and as always, feel free to drop a prompt or whatever in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I already know what I want the sex of their baby to be, but I’d like to see what the rest of you think Aladdin and Jasmine would have first. Boy or girl? Also, I need some help on names, so if you guys have any suggestions, please don’t hesitate to throw them at me because I got nothing so far.


End file.
